Lust love and a little inspiration
by heathergirl84
Summary: This is about Lucas, and how he deals with him mother getting married. he deals with hsi feeling for a young girl with a three year old...and he has the help of some old friends...
1. Chapter 1

"You're Mom took a chance on me. I was 17 and had a 1 year old child. She believed that I was a good person when everybody else in the town called me a slut. She took a chance that I would turn out to be a good kid, and look at me!" I told my arms out and step back. "I'm 19 years old, I've been working here two years and I started college last fall. I have a beautiful three year old daughter who is the reason I get up in the mornings." I feel the tears brimming just thinking about it. "Lucas Scott, are you telling me that that woman in that room doesn't have the biggest heart you've ever seen?" I point toward the front of the café. "Dude, you have to go in there. This is her day, and weather you got friends, enemies or idiots in there with her, she choices them to be here. Don't mess this up for her Luke!" I look at the man bending over the workspace counter as he survey's me.

"When did you get so smart? You were just some snot noise kid working here when I came back to town." Lucas gives me a cockeyed smile.

"Over night, when I had a baby remember?" I say with a slight laugh.

"I don't remember you having her, but I remember the first day you worked here." Lucas pops a piece of chocolate in his mouth, "You had Megan on one hip and was taking orders with your free hand. My mother was sure you were going to screw up every order you took, but she let you do it anyways."  
"That's because you're mother has a wonderful heart Lucas. And you're going to go back in there, because you have that same heart." I pause and look at him. "I know it's gotta be hard watching Payton with Jake, but you can do this."

Lucas stands up and comes around the counter closing the space between us. "You really think this is about that?" He touches my cheek slightly. "Heather I can't stand to be in the room with you and not touch you."

"Lucas, I told you, we gotta wait. At least let things with you're mother get going, let her start her new life, and then we'll figure out what this is." I sigh, and take in the sent of him. He smells like man, like muscle and cologne.

"Why can't we do this? I'm not that much older then you. I'm only 22." Lucas tilts my head slightly so that I am looking at him.

"Because I have to make sure. I can't just jump in head first. There's a very attached little girl, and I can't let her get hurt." I search his eyes for understanding.

"I know she's attached to you. I know the two of you are a package deal." Lucas's eyes search mine and for a moment I am lost in his eyes.

"Lucas she's attached to you too, and if something went horribly wrong and..." I feel close to tears.

"Nothing would ever stop me from seeing Megan, and I don't think I could ever go without you." Lucas's hand slowly glides down my cheek to my neck and I suck in a breath. "Heather please."

I close my eyes and feel my heart race, I wanted this, honestly I did. He was the first man since Megan's father that made my heart race, made me go into sweats just thinking about him. But was it really worth the risk? Could I let this man hold me without losing the friend he had become? I wasn't sure. I felt his lips on mine and I tried not to kiss back but I had to. I simply had to kiss him, I couldn't stop myself.

"Luke?" Comes a voice at the door. We pull apart and look toward the blond standing there. Payton. Her brown eyes searched the room. "You're mom's looking for you" she said and turned to leave.

"Payton." I said without thinking. Payton turns to smile at me, as Luke looks down at me. "Could I talk to Payton for a second?" I ask. Lucas seems to think it over for a moment before shaking his head yes and exciting. I wait a long moment before turning to face the blond again. "I'm sorry."

"Look he's all yours honey, he's a good guy, just be careful. He's a heart breaker." Payton holds her hands up with her palms out but smiles.

"No, I mean…. I'm sorry he broke your heart. I was always jealous of you, because you captivated him." I turn my back on Payton and walk over to the stove. "I don't know what I'm doing with him." I turn back to face her. "I know it's hard for him to see you with Jake. But, I just…" I try to put my emotions into words.

"Look, Lucas is over me. I see it in his eyes, there's nothing more then friendship. But with you I see something else. I know you got a lot of…" Payton stops to think of the right word.

"Baggage." I supply.

"Yeah. That didn't come out right, what I'm trying to say is I know there's a lot at stake, but you gotta give him a chance. He's happy when he's around you, I can just see how good you are for him. It's always been there." Payton makes her way over to me and looks into my eyes. For the first time I can see the truth in her brown eyes, this was her way of giving me Lucas. But yet, did I really want him?

"Okay so please tell me this is not a cat fight?" Says a brunette from the doorway.

"No, I gave up catfights." Payton smiles before turning to face Brooke.

"That's to bad, coulda been fun." Brooke makes a face then smiles.

"When did you get to town?" I ask as I survey the young slender woman.

"Oh just know. Thought I would pop in." Brooke smiles at me. "How ya been girly?" She comes over and gives me a hug.

"Busy." I laugh. "You look, amazing as always."

"Why thank you thank you." Brooke turns around.

"And she's still modest." Payton laughs as she watches her old friend. Finally Brooke pulls her in for a hug.

"So, saw Jake out there… anything you want to tell you're best friend of…" Brooke scrunches her noise trying to think, "however many years it's been." She shakes her head a little.

"We're back together if that's what you mean." Payton plants a duh look on her face before laughing.

"Yeah, that's what I mean!" Brooke rolls her eyes.

"I should get back to the party." I say before flashing the two girls a smile and turning to leave. I make my way back out front to find Lucas setting on a stool at the counter looking sullen. I shake my head and go over to set beside him. "When I said you should come back out here, I kinda meant you should talk to people as well."

"Oh right, cause I'm just so excited about this." Lucas turns to face me and rolls his eyes.

"I was wrong this wasn't about Payton it's about her," I point to Karen, Luke's Mom. "And her getting married."

"I just don't know Heather." Lucas watches his mother laugh.

"What's not to know, she's happy, and he adores her and Lily." I lay my hand on Lucas's knee.

"I donno, I was never like this when they were dating." Lucas doesn't look at me.

"You were a teenager when they were dating right?" I watch Lucas's eyes fill with memories.

"Yeah, I thought it was a great thing, but since Keith…" Lucas suddenly turns to me.

"I know Luke, but he's gonna treat her right. Andy is a good man, you gotta know that somewhere deep inside. You have to be happy for her." I search his eyes again, but can find only a sadness that I can't understand.

"I wanted Lily to know her father. I wanted Keith to adopt me." Lucas's eyes stare over my head. "I wanted everything to be perfect, but without Keith…. I don't know if there's anybody else I trust my mother to." I can hear the tears in her voice although they've yet to crack the surface. Before I realize what is happening my hand in on his cheek, his eyes meet mind.

"Lucas, what would Keith say? If he saw her this happy?" I watch as he looks over my face.

"He would say he was glad." He finally answers. "He would think it was great that she was finally happy."

"Then that's what you have to say." I say quietly.

"I know that." I can see the light bulb go off in Lucas's eyes. He finally gets it. "I just didn't understand it, but he would want her to be happy, he would want her to move on, he would want this wedding to go forward. He was such a great man; I wish you could have met him."

"I do too, cause I hear you're a lot like him." I push my hand against his chest right over his heart. "Megan thinks you are great. She's amazed when she feels you're heart beating." I say as I feel his heart beat against my hand.

"Megan is a great girl Heather. And she's got a great mother." Lucas puts his hand over my own. "But that heart is flawed."

I look up into his eyes, "All good hearts are Lucas. Yours is flawed physically, mine is scared emotionally. The only one whose heart hasn't been broken is Megan's. And I couldn't bare it if her heart was broken."

"I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't do that to you." Lucas takes my other hand in his. "We could go slowly; we could do this one step at a time."

I stand up and put my lips on Lucas's, the whole room spins. There's not a noise in the room, until finally I hear Brooke let out a slight scream. I pull myself away and see that all eyes are on me. Even Lucas's eyes are upon me. "Um, sorry." I say embarrassed.

"Don't be." Karen says with a smile. "I'm glad to see you two working things out."

I give a slight laugh, "Thanks." My eyes float back to Lucas's eyes, where I see the passion that's been gone for so long.

"It's you." He says softly. "You're the cure for my writers block" A smile slowly crosses his face.

"How could I??" I ask softly.

"Because, you make me see the world in a whole new way." Lucas kisses my hand softly before getting off the stool and going to a laptop on a side table. I watch more in amusement then anything as he begins to type.

"Looks like you inspired him" Brooke comes up behind me.

"I think he inspired me." I turn to her.

"Look it's none of my business, but I think the two of you, make a pretty good pair." Brooke gives me a sly smile. "I mean me and Chase make a great pair, but you two make a good one too."

"Where is Chase?" I ask searching the room for the black headed young man.

"He's at a skate thing. He'll be in tomorrow though." Brooke sets down beside me. "It's amazing to be back here, with all of us here at ounce."

"Yeah, must be." I say.

"You've worked here what two years?" Brooke looks sideways at me.

"Yup." I answer.

"Cool. Are Haley and Nathan going to be here?" Brooke's mind has a tendency to wonder from one topic to another.

I smile to myself. "Um, I donno. I think it depends on how Haley is feeling."

Brooke frowns, "She's sick? I've got to fit her for her dress tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be at the fitting." I smiles to myself, knowing that Haley isn't exactly sick.

"What do you know?" Brooke points her finger at me suddenly.

"I don't know anything." I try to look innocent.

"You do to!" Brooke's green eyes light with excitement.

"I know that I'm going to get my butt kicked if I tell you anything." I say.

"Oh!" Brooke says. "You gotta tell me!"

"I can't!" I say, and try not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas is talking with his mother when I open the door to the kitchen, Megan following close behind. "Good morning" I say and give them a smile.

"Morning pretty girls," Lucas smiles at us.

"Luke!" Megan brushes past me and grabs him around the neck.

"How's it going pretty girl?" Lucas hugs Megan close.

"I'm so excited!" Megan's eyes light up.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Lucas pushes the child's hair out of her face.

"I get to go to school!" Megan announced proudly.

"You got a interview to see if you're going to school this year." I correct with a slight chuckle.

"But I'm gonna pass it though!" Megan crosses her hands.

I kiss the child lightly on the cheek, "You'll rock that test." I smile at her.

"Thank you Mommy." Megan smiles at me.

"So you ready Karen?" I ask.

"Wedding not for three days!" Karen says.

I laugh, "And fittings are today. Brooke wants us to meet her at Payton's.

"Oh right." Karen looks a bit embarrassed.

"You okay Ma?" Lucas looks sideways at his mother.

"Yeah, why don't you go play with Lily, Megan?" Karen smiles at her.

"Okay!" Megan jumps down and makes her way to Lily's bedroom.

I grab some coffee, and slump down next to Lucas. "You look exhausted" he says.

"Well, perhaps that is because I am. Megan had nightmares half the night." I say with a sigh.

"She's still having those?" I can see the concern in Karen's eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know why though." I stare down into my coffee, and think back to the night before.

"When are we suppose to be meeting at Payton's?" Karen looks at her watch.

"Um, I think about 8." I look at my clock. "Which means I should go on, that way Payton doesn't kill her for waking her up, " I say with a laugh.

"Well, I'll be a little late, cause I got to open up. And I guess I'll take Lily and Megan with me." Karen gets up to leave.

"I can take them." I know how hard it is for her to have them at the café by herself, and wait on customers as well.

"Why don't I take them?" Lucas puts his hand over mine, and suddenly my heart is racing. "That way you can get fitted, and talk a little adult girl talk, and then Mom can open up?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that Lucas." I say with a smile.

Lucas's hand raises from my hand to my chin, "You didn't ask pretty girl, I volunteered."

"Don't you have school?" I ask, my breath caught in my throat at his slight touch.

"No, it's a holiday." Lucas smiles. God I love that smile. My eyes linger on his upturned lips as I remember the kisses from the night before. The urge to kiss those lips suddenly take over, but just as I lean forward I hear Megan's tiny voice in the other room.

"holiday?" I say quietly.

"half day" Lucas leans forward slightly.

"Oh," I say. I'm lost in his eyes again. I feel passion rise in me. "we can't…" I say quietly, "Megan's…" Lucas's lips reach mine "ummm" I close my eyes, "we shouldn't" I say against his lips.

"Eww! Mommy!" Megan's voice comes from the door.

"Oh God!" I pull back. And stare at Megan in horrir. "I…. we should be going…" I stumble.

"Relax, I'll keep her with me and when the fitting is over you'll come pick her up for the school thing okay?" Lucas stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look at him. "She'll be fine, and maybe we can talk later. Payton's keeping her tonight anyways, why don't we go do something?"

"I couldn't…." I look into his eyes, "I have laundry" I say.

Lucas smiles, "I can do laundry."

I laugh as Lucas pulls me in for a hug, "Oh gosh this shouldn't be happening!" I say into his chest.

"Seriously I'll come over and help you, now go to that fitting and make sure blondie don't kill Brooke." Lucas laughs.

I pull back and look at him, "Okay." I say. I can't believe I'm falling for this man. Not my best friend. I sigh and make my way to Megan giving her a hug, "Luke's gonna keep you for a couple hours while Mommy is with Brooke and Payton okay?"

"Okay Mommy, I want to play with Lily more." Megan hugs my neck and then runs back into Lily's room.

"I'm so glad she's gonna miss me" I say with a slight laugh, and look up at Lucas. He holds his hand out to help me up. "You sure you don't mind spending you're day watching her?"

"If I minded I wouldn't volunteer myself for the turture." Lucas leans in the kisses my lips softly. "Go and have fun."

I look at Lucas again before turning to leave.

"OUCH!" I hear from the living room and smile to myself. "You poke me one more time and I'm gonna kick you're ass B. Davis!" Payton's voice comes lofting through to me. For a moment I stand there and listen. Finally I make my way to where Brooke is fixing Payton's dress.

"Morning sunshine." I smile as I enter.

"Morning!" Brooke jumps up to greet me.

"Yeah yeah it's morning lets get this going!" Payton looks agrevated.

"Well, grouch, you'll be happy to know I brought coffee and donuts." I smile at Payton.

"Oh thank God coffee, we're taking a break!" Payton pulls the dress over her head.

"Payton! I'm gonna have to redo that!" Brooke looks horrified.

"Not until I have had coffee you ant." Payton holds her coffee with a death grip, which makes me laugh. "It's not funny! I worked last night ya know."

"Aww sweetie, I'm sorry." I give Payton a quick hug. "But you'll be happy to know that I covered tonight's shift."

"You did?" Payton raises an eye brow.

"Her name is Sarah and she seems really great, Dianna is going to train her so you got tonight off, as do I thank God." I say.

"Got plans tonight?" Brooke sets down in the chair across from Payton and I.

"Yeah laundry." I laugh. I remember what Lucas said. "With Lucas." I complete the thought.

"Lucas is doing your laundry?" Brooke raises an eye brow.

"No, he asked if I wanted to do something since you were keeping Megan tonight, and I just…." I shake my head. "I told him I had laundry and he made some remark about he new how to do laundry." I sigh.

"He likes you." Payton says matter-of-factly.

"Well I like him too, but I'm just a little confused." I say.

"Love is confusing." Brooke says a look of certainty on her face.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to take that step." I say with another sigh.

"Does your heart race? Go into cold sweats when he's near? You feel your body tingle every time he kisses you?" Brooke watches me for a reaction. "Cause if so, I would say you are ready."

"But what about Megan?" I ask.

"What about her? You need to be happy Heather. If you aren't happy then she won't be." Payton sets her coffee down to look at me.

"I know, I just…. I don't want her getting hurt." I wish that they would change the subject. "Where's Chase again?"

"He's a skate thing, and I told you that last night" Brooke waves her hand "Look if you don't take chances you can't gain anything."

"So you got the dresses about done?" I send Payton a look pleading for help.

"Yeah just the finishing touches. So you and Lucas are going to be together tonight?" Brooke has a hard time letting this go.

"Brooke, look it's apparent that she doesn't want to talk about it, and lets face it, it's her business. Know lets get the fitting over with before I kick you outta my house." Payton get up and puts the dress back over her head.

"Yeah okay" Brooke reluctantly get up.

I slump back on the couch and watch them, until my eyes start getting heavy. Haley setting down next to me wakes me up. "Haley?" I look around. "Oh God tell me I didn't fall asleep."

"Sure thing I won't tell ya…" Haley smiles at me.

"Crap!" I say. "I can't believe that I fell asleep."

"Why it's boring as hell" Payton says with a laugh.

"Come on sleepy head, it's your turn." Brooke looks up and smiles and I get up and make my ways over to her.

"So how ya feeling Haley?" I ask as I turn back to face her and Payton.

"Um, better I guess." Haley doesn't meet my eyes.

"Well better is something." I say. "How's Nate and Jamie?"

"They're good. How's Lucas holding up with the wedding? I ant talked to him in the last couple days." Haley watches as Brooke pins my dress.

"He's dealing." I say.

"She's helping him out" Brooke winks up at me and I roll my eyes.

"Would you please let it go Brooke? I'm begging." I look down at her. "I just don't want you to forget and say something in front of Megan."

"Okay, I'll stop." Brooke stands up and looks over the dress before her eyes meet mine, "But it isn't a bad thing."

"I know, I just…. I guess I'm just scared." I meet her eyes.

"Wait what am I missing?" Haley looks from one to the other.

"Oh apparently they are a little item know." Payton gives a sly smile.

"About time" Haley give a slight laugh.

"You're all done," Brook says. "Yours wasn't all that hard."

"Well speaking of Lucas," I pull the dress over my head and take a deep breath, "I should go save him from the girls."

"He's got both?" Haley looks slightly amused.

"He insisted." I smile.

"He's gonna be pulling his hair out before long." Haley laughs.

"Yeah, so I should go save him. I kinda like his hair intact." I give the girls a wave and leave…..


	3. Chapter 3

I had just dropped Megan off with Payton, thankful to have a night to myself. I get out of my car, and start up to the front door before I realize he's standing there. Slightly I smiles to myself as I look at the manly figure standing on my doorstep. My breath catches slightly in my throat as I watch him. Why was tonight different? We had spent many nights together as friends. I breathe in the deep fall air, and smile to myself. "Am I at the wrong house?" I say loudly from the spot I had positioned myself in. Lucas Scott turns to smiles at me, and my heart simply melts.

"Not if you want to hang out with a best selling author." He says back.

My jaw drops, "What?!" I scream as I run to embrace him. "Best selling?"

"Number 10 on the top 10 best sellers list, it's not number 1 but I'll take if for sure." Lucas pulls back to smile at me.

I smile up at him, "OH Lucas that's great! I'm so proud of you!"

Lucas's hand lightly touches my face, "I'm pretty proud of myself. So what do you say to a night with a best selling author?"

"I say we celebrate!" I laugh, as I move around to open the door.

"I'm glad you said that, I got a bottle of wine, and a couple good movies." Lucas follows me into the house.

"Oh yeah? Is that really how you want to celebrate? Don't you want to celebrate with your Mom and Lily?" I ask remembering his family.

Lucas comes up behind me as I set my purse down on the table, "Nope" he whispers in my ear. My heart pounds against my chest as I inhale the sweet sent of him. He smells like a bakery and I smile knowing his mother had put him to work. My breathing speeds up as his hand moves along my arm lightly. "I want to celebrate with my pretty girl, but since she's a Payton's I'll settle for her mother." Lucas kisses my neck.

"Luke" I choke out. I move away from him to gather my thoughts. "Um, I'll get glasses for the wine, and um, I'll start supper." I go to get the glasses, my breath still shallow.

"I'm sorry Heather, I shouldn't have…" Lucas watches me; I can feel his eyes on me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Sorry for what?" I say.

"I told you we could take this slow." Lucas stands still as if he knows better then to come closer.

"I want to take this slow Luke; I need to take this slow." I turn to face Lucas with two glasses in my hand. "So what's for supper?" I smile at him.

"I donno, want pizza?" Lucas asks.

"It doesn't matter to me," I say secretly hoping he'll let me cook. I don't have the extra cash for pizza this week.

"Then pizza on me it is." Lucas picks up the phone and starts to dial a number.

"You don't have to do that!" I say as I pour two glasses of wine.

"If I had to I probably wouldn't." Lucas smiles before saying into the phone, "I need a large Sausage and Pepperoni pizza with two orders of garlic sticks and one order of cinnamon sticks delivered. The name is Scott. Yeah, Toby that's where I'm at." Lucas rolls his eyes. "I'm not baby-setting." Lucas listens into the phone, "You enjoy drills don't you?" Lucas's tone is threatening. "Thank you." He finally says before hanging up.

"Can you believe he asked if this was date?! If I was sleeping with you tonight!" Lucas says in outrage.

Without thinking I walk over to him, hold his glass up to him and look in his eyes with a devilish look, "So are you sleeping with me tonight?"

"Hmm, I might just be you keep giving me that look." Lucas takes the wine, leans down and kisses me. At ounce ever part of my body is tingling.

"You brought movies?" I say pulling back slightly.

"Brought several" Lucas points to the movies. "Why don't we set and talk first though?" Lucas takes my hand and leads me into the living room. I realize I forgot to put all of Megan's toys away.

"Oh no! Luke I'm sorry!" I say as he trips and almost falls, but he chuckles. 'I forgot to put those away." I turn the light on, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Heather, you have a kid, it's normal, I can't tell you how often I trip over Lily's." Lucas smiles and he moves around the toys scattered about the room, and pulls me onto the couch beside him. "Why don't you just rest for tonight? No worrying lets just see where this goes."

"So you are trying to sleep with me, hence the wine?" I hold my glass up but smile.

"No seriously Heather, I'm not trying to sleep with you, I just want you to not worry tonight. Megan's not home." Lucas puts his arm around me.

"Okay," I snuggle in, "I think I can do that, course we still got that laundry."

Lucas laughs, "do you ever stop going?" He asks.

"Um, does Megan ever stop going?" I laugh slightly.

"Ahh I see, you think she'll wear Payton out?" Lucas looks around the room finding a picture of the three of us.

"Probably, somebody gave her chocolate ice cream this afternoon." I look sideways and follow his eyes to the picture. "That was a good day." I say quietly.

"Megan's third birthday, has it really been six months?" Lucas lets out a deep sigh.

"Yeah it has." I turn slightly to face him, and put my hand on his chest.

"Doesn't feel like it, it doesn't seem like she should be three, I can remember her first steps, her first word, which I still say was 'Luke'." Lucas puts his hand over mine and smiles at me. I laugh and shake my head. "I love her Heather." Lucas lifts my head slightly too where I am facing him.

"I know you do Luke" I look into his fierce blue eyes. "I know you love her, and I love you for always being there to catch us."

"I couldn't let my pretty girls fall." Lucas leans in to kiss me as the doorbell rings. "Toby sure has timing" Lucas says with a slight laugh, before getting up and answering the door. I lean back against couch and close my eyes. Suddenly I see somebody bounce into the door. "He asked me to marry him!" the figure screams.

All I can see is a blur of brunette dancing around in front of me. I laugh as I get up and catch Brooke by the arm. "Brooke Davis, slow your self down!" I pull her into a hug.

Quickly she hugs me back, before pulling back and bouncing on her toes. "He asked me to marry him Heather! I'm getting married!"

"That's great news Brooke!" I smile, before looking over at Lucas, who's still standing by the door.

"Oh God, you were on a date!" Brooke follows my gaze. "I am so so so sorry, I'm gone, forget I was here." She starts toward the door.

"Oh no, Brooke! It's fine, it wasn't exactly a date, I mean it was just us hanging out right Luke?" I look at him for help.

"Funny I thought it was a date" Lucas smirks.

"Lucas Scott!" I say, "Come on Brooke, want some wine to celebrate?"

"No, I shouldn't be interrupting. I should go…. Where's Megan?" Brooke looks around.

"Payton's got her, come on one glass then there's a good chance I'll kick you out." I smile at Brooke before leading her to the kitchen. I hear Lucas give a small groan, and I shoot him a dirty look.

"So how's the date going?" Brooke smiles as we make our way into the kitchen.

"Um, it's more of a simi-date." I go get a glass for Brooke. "So Chase purposed?"

"Yeah about a week ago." Brooke smiles an evil smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask before realizing what that means, "You're checking up on us?!"

Brooke laughs, "Not checking up exactly, just wanted to make sure things were working out right." She pours herself half a glass of wine, "So how is it?"

"We were enjoying ourselves before somebody intruded themselves upon us." I make a face a Brooke and we both laugh.

"I got something for ya." Brooke pulls something out of her purse and hands it to me.

"What in the world?" I ask opening the bag. "Brooke Davis!" Brooke turns and heads out the door, "Use them well." She shoots me a look from the door before passing Lucas.

"I'm going to kill her." I say.

"Why did she barge in here?" He asks. "Chase purposed a week ago."

"So she said." I roll my eyes. "Apparently she wanted to give us these." I hold up a box of condoms.

"She brought us condoms?" Lucas laughs. "Well at least she has the right idea," Lucas pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately. The door bell rings ounce more. "If that's her again, I'm so going to close the door in her face." Lucas kisses me on the forehead and heads for the door again. I can't help but give a small chuckle.

I pick up the phone and dial Payton's number, "Hey, how's my girl doing?" I say into the phone.

"Hello Heather, she's fine, go back to your date." Payton says. "Don't worry about her, she's fine, I got her."

"I'm surprised she isn't bouncing off the walls." I say.

"Nope not at all, has Brooke interrupted yet?" Payton asks.

"Yeah, she just left." I laugh, "She dropped off a present."

"She didn't drop off," Payton lowers her voice, "Condoms"

"That's exactly what she brought." I say as Lucas come in with the dinner in his hand. "Listen, I'm going to go Luke just brought the pizza in."

"Alright, have fun tonight, Megan is fine, I'll be by in the morning." Payton says before hanging up. I turn back to Luke.

"Calling to check up on Pretty Girl?" Luke says with a knowing smile.

"She's fine, enjoying Payton's I think." I smile at him. "Pizza smells good." I take out two plates and set them on the table.

"Could we get back to where we were before Brooke interrupted?" Lucas watches me with intense eyes.

"Maybe." I say as I set down. Luke opens the pizza and passes me a slice. Before I realize what's happening Lucas and I are laughing ounce more. We talk as we eat. After we finish eating Lucas pours us one more glass of wine and we set down on the couch with a movie.

"I hate this movie." Lucas says as he puts his arm around me. I lean back into him.

"Then why did you bring it?" I turn my head and look up at him.

"Because it's your favorite." He smiles.

"You remembered that?" I ask wish a smile.

"I remember a lot about you Heather." He leans down and kisses me softly. I turn around in his arms until I am facing him.

"I love this. I mean just being here with you, feeling beautiful." I say softly.

"I think I may have to cut you off." He touches my face softly.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" I say as I giggle a little.

"Hmm, perhaps I should get you really drunk and take advantage of you." He pulls me in close.

"I don't think you have to get me drunk for that." I kiss him as he falls back onto the couch and I fall on top of him. He kisses me and I feel every inch of me tingle. Lucas catches me in the side and begins to tickle me. "Oh no! Stop that!" I say between laughs, Lucas wraps his arms around me and pulls me even closer. I feel his hand slip slowly up my shirt, as he watches for a reaction. I hear a moan escape my throat. I burry my face in Lucas's chest as my hands dig in. "Let's go to the bedroom." Comes my strained voice as I lead Lucas to my bedroom…….


	4. Chapter 4

I can hear the shower running when I wake up. It takes me a moment to remember the events of the previous night, but when I do I smile. Slowly I pull myself from the bed and make my way to the bathroom making sure to glance at the clock before heading inside. Slowly I let my gown fall to the floor and open the door to the shower taking in the sight of the man before me. He's strong and muscular and manly. "Mind I join you?" I ask smiling an innocent smile.

"Only if you intend to seduce me" Lucas smiles back at me. I step over into the shower and feel the hot water wash over me. Slowly he leans down and kisses me. I move my body closer to his so that they are touching. "When's Megan getting home?"

"We got another hour and half." I say against his lips. I feel him tug my body even closer to his. My heart rate quickens as my body is over taken by passion and desire. A moan escapes my throat, but Lucas pulls back slightly.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He cups my face in his hand. "You said you wanted to take it slow."

I step back slightly, "I know, but I was wrong. Lucas I need you." I search his eyes. "I need a man in my life, and I know that you love Megan. This feels good, this feels perfect."

"Heather you know I'm flawed." He says simply.

"And I know that I am too. Luke please, if you don't want to do this tell me know." I say almost crying.

"It's not that. I want this so bad, and I have for so long. I just don't want to rush you." His fingers graze my arm slightly.

"Luke I want this, I was wrong, I can't have it to where we are just friends. I want this all of this!" I touch his chest. "I didn't realize I loved you this much."

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He pulls me to him as he kisses me passionately. "I'm so glad you decided that I'm worth it."

It's 20 minutes later when we climb out of the shower and have dried off when his phone starts wringing. He answers it as I get dressed. I'm brushing my hair out when he comes running in, "Heather it's Megan we got to go."

"Go? Megan?" I throw the hair brush down and follow Lucas from the room. "What happened?" I ask as Lucas and I run from the house.

"She fell, Payton took her to the park and she was climbing on the monkey bars and fell." Lucas climbs in the car and starts it. I gasp as I climb in. "She's going to be fine." Lucas squeezes my leg. I don't say anything as a thousand thoughts run through my brain. My breath seems to be caught in my chest. Time seems to stand still until we get to the hospital……

_  
"Megan fell off the monkey bars, she's not awake Luke!" Lucas replays Payton's words in his mind. He pushes the peddle down even faster, it's thirty minutes to the hospital. He glances over at Heather who has laid her head against the rest. He could see tears falling silently down her cheek, she must be scared to death. Hell he was scared to death. But he couldn't break down, Heather needed him. HE thinks back to the night before, God she was beautiful. He had, had sex in the past, but he had never made love. That's what it was with Heather, making love. Suddenly he wonders if this is his fault, he was after all with Heather. He new that she had been leary and maybe this was simply destiny laughing in his face. Pictures of the adorable three year old flashed before his face. Her dimpled smile that she shared with her mother, the way she wringles her noise and giggles that over take her body. He loved Megan. And he loves Heather. He's in love with Heather._

Lucas pulls up in front of the hospital and I jump out of the car. I run into the hospital looking around for someone. "Heather!" Payton runs up to me and grabs me around the neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Where is she?" I pull Payton back and sees\ the tears running down her face.

"They took her back." Payton says between sobs.

"What happened?" I have to get my head around this somehow.

"I figured you and Lucas would be sleeping in this morning so I took her to the park, and I didn't take my eyes off her, but she fell. I told her not to climb that high but she fell. And she wouldn't wake up!" Payton looks from me to Lucas.

"Okay, just calm down." Lucas says.

"What do you mean she wouldn't wake up? Luke! She said she wouldn't wake up." I feel panic rise with in me.

"That's her doctor" Payton says as a grey headed doctor come up to him.

"How is she?" I ask before anybody could answer.

"She's in a coma. She's suffered a sever head injury. Her brain is swelling, and we are giving her meds to bring that swelling down, however it can take a few hours before we know anything. She suffered a broken rib as well." The doctor says.

"Oh God!" I calapse into Lucas.

"It's okay" Lucas strokes my hair. "When can we see her?"

"Whenever you are able." The doctor watches us. "She's in room 814."

"Thank you." Lucas says.

Payton rings her hands, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeats. I pull away from Lucas and grab Payton around the neck. Together all we can do is cry……..

_Note: I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this. I'm still debating, got any ideas? Send them in a reply. I love reading replies. Thanks! Heather_


	5. help request

Hello,

Hello,

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've said this before more then a thousand times, but I truly honestly am sorry. I've had a horrible case of writers block. Which is they I'm writing this to tell you. I'm asking that anybody who is willing to help me please contact me. I'm willing to talk ideas or role play (you take one character I take another, and we, well role play those characters). You will get credit, I promise. I'm not doing this with my Buffy Fanfictions. There's no need as I already have someone helping me. Please, if you can help let me know. My email is, or . Or just send me a PM or comment on here. Thank you all so very much, again I'm extremely sorry.

Heather


End file.
